A Hero In The Dark Seeks Warmth
by ArkenX
Summary: [Will Be On Hold] Izuku Gets abandoned by his parents after his last year in primary school. He has to deal with the hardships that come with having a Quirk that makes him seem like a villian. He can only stand so much abuse before he falls to the wrong side forever but someone is there to help him, A Kitsune?


The ringing of the bell could be heard throughout the entirety of the building this signaled the last day of classes for a short while but the bell meant something else for someone, in particular, it signaled the end of having to hide every day from any group of bullies that felt particularly angry that day and that also meant the end of getting his lunch stolen and going hungry for the rest of the day which in turn caused a whole set of problems which also got mixed in with being blamed by the teachers for everything and absolutely anything that could somehow be connected to him or even sometimes things that happened outside even people's control or in their lives like bad choices they made or if the weather was particularly bad one day. They would try every petty thing they could do to make Izuku's life a misery. Like making up any excuse they could to get him out of there classroom and bellowing out how he ruined their marriage.

But that wouldn't matter anymore because this would be his last day and hopefully, middle school would be better. Just thinking about going to middle school how would it be like would people become better or maybe just maybe he could find a friend somewhere at school who would play with and hang out with him he should look up what fun things to do while hanging out with his new friends what would they do would go to the shopping center together or maybe he would finally be able to go to karaoke finally.

While Izuku was thinking about how things would go over next year he had unknowingly gotten in Katsuki's way which was an ideal thing for the childhood friend who was looking to blow off some steam. After not getting to completely blow off some kids face-off he decided to act smart and try and fight him so he decided that he would just smash his face in and he had almost gotten away with it if the damn useless villain brat decided to butt into his business and well he couldn't do anything because the other kid decided that beating Izuku's face was a better idea. That would normally be enough for him but he had to release his anger out on something and Deku needed to learn a lesson or two on not interrupting other people's business.

* * *

Izuku couldn't have had a better day then today sure Bakugou just beat him up but that wasn't something different from the normal so he counted it as a win in his book well if he still had his book if Bakugou hadn't also decided that he didn't need anything because he was a useless villain and that he didn't need to learn anything because villains are stupid and only kill people. Well, he wasn't planning to be one nor was he ever gonna be a villain so that didn't really affect him at least he hoped so. As he continued to ponder about hsi destiny and questioning who he was gonna be when grew up he reached the stairs which led up to his apartment and started to ascend upwards.

The click of the doorknob wasn't there like it usually was which means that his parents had forgotten to lock the door which meant they were out doing whatever parents did, he quickly went inside and closed the door behind him and reached to turn on the lights. When the lights turned on he wasn't expecting to see what was in front of him nor would he ever because everything that had been in the apartment was gone. Nothing, he ran to check out all the rooms not a single thing covered the barren rooms...except for a small blanket and futon that had been strewn to the corner of one of the rooms other then that it looked as if someone had robbed the place and took everything inside the rooms. The place he and his parents had called home for the last couple of years. He had looked for anything that might show why this all happened and made sure to double-check all the rooms and sure enough there was no trace of a theft or a fight which didn't mean much because he knew his dad had a strong quirk and his mom definitely was nothing to make fun of because she also had a strong telekinetic quirk.

He sat down on the futon and contemplated what to do next and that's when it happened he felt something protruding out of the blanket that he was sitting on and there he saw what would change his life forever. It was just an envelope but it was filled with something because it seemed quite full. He opened and saw that the envelope was filled to the brim with money he took it all out and checked the rest of the contents in the envelope it had the apartment keys and a letter inside. This was making less and less sense the more that kept going why did his parents leave and where did they take everything too, and why leave him so much money and the apartment keys he already had his own pair. He decided that whatever had happened probably was explained in the letter. So he read the contents of it.

_Dear piece of shit son_

_We finally decided that you were old enough to be left alone because I want absolutely nothing to do with you, your quirk_

_has caused to many troubles for me and your mother I lost my job because I was the father of a future villain, your villain quirk_

_Got me fired from my job and well your mother couldn't handle seeing your awful face anymore she wanted to kill herself for_

_Having ever brought you into this world. We'll keep paying for your bills until you finish junior high after that I'll stop sending you money I've already set up an account which is gonna pay for the apartment the rest of the money I gave you is for everything else, Honestly you don't even deserve what I'm doing for you now but I have to legally at least. Also, don't even think about coming_

_To find us I've already changed our names and I've gotten new employment somewhere else in Japan._

_I hope you die you worthless piece of shit son_

This letter it didn't make any sense this wasn't what today was supposed to be like they were supposed to celebrate the of end of his primary. They had promised him something special today they were... were going to-to...suprise him. His dad always told him his mom only cried because she was always disappointed in him but he didn't believe that, why wouldn't they love him and even today it was supposed to be the first day of his new life. Is this what they meant when they said that, no they couldn't have. But they did and thats when he started crying he balled his eyes where he stood.

"Dad please come back I'll stop being useless I promise, I don't know how but I'll get one a good quirk" he wailed for his family to come back there was the only thing he had. He needed them, he wanted them to come back but they didn't want him. Nobody wanted him, he was worse than quirkless his power wouldn't save anyone he couldn't save anyone with it.


End file.
